1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved microscope toy especially adapted for use by children of tender years. The microscope toy includes a magnifying lens for viewing objects and is shaped in the form of a toy character such as a grasshopper or other insect so that the microscope may also function merely as a play toy for a child when not being used as a microscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Relatively inexpensive microscopes for use by curious children have been provided and generally include magnifying glasses and other lens systems for enlarging objects being inspected. Normally, microscopes and lens structures of this type have little, if any, decorative features and are only used to perform the intended function of magnification of a viewed object. In the present invention, the apparatus functions not only as a microscope but in addition, it is decorated and shaped to resemble an animated figure such as a grasshopper or other insect-like character and thus the present invention finds use as both a functioning microscope and as a toy character especially suited for children's play.